OneHundred Percent Sure
by intricate.bella
Summary: This is a Marissa CooperKevin Volchok oneshot, for now. Let me know what you think


_This is, a one-shot ladies and gentlemen. It was something I wrote when I was bored. If you don't have a particular liking for Marissa/Kevin Volchok, then please refrain from reading. This is basically rated PG: the worst thing that happens, is they kiss. So, it's cool for all ages lol : ) Yeah, so. Please comment on it, if you please. I might continue with it later, just wanted to capture the simplicity of their "love". Who knows? Maybe Josh will get them together, or something? We'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Ta ta for now. _

* * *

"We can't do this," she said in a course whisper. Even though her mind severely objected, and even though her entire soul was begging her to recall the name, _Ryan Atwood, _her hands continued to snake their way around his neck, and her eyes remained locked into his. Her gaze almost begged him to kiss her, and let go of her at the same time- her mind was feverishly running, as her lips ached to kiss him. 

"I like you," he repeated, holding her hands in place, around his neck. Once he no longer felt that her eyes were desperately searching for the right answer, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and simply stared at her magnificent features.

Her eyes, were so deep, and chocolaty- beautiful. He simply got lost in them, as he stared in their magnified being, almost warping him into believing that this was somehow not real- a dream? He lifted a finger, to touch her tempting, bronzed skin simply to prove that it was as soft and beautiful as it seemed.

Marissa had her mouth, slightly open as though she were shocked that he was embracing her so warmly, with the crashing waves quieted by her distant, and frightened mind, "What if-" she was about to start listing all the possibilities, yet again. What if Ryan saw them? What if I don't like you? What if, what if, what if? He interrupted her long, troubled speech by a swift and carefree kiss. He pulled away, but only enough to see whether or not she resented him for it- for feeling the urge to finally press his lips against hers, so that he could taste the sensuous taste of her lips. Marissa gaped at him, but did not wait any longer to seal the space between their lips once more.

He pulled her closer, entangling his arms around her so that there was little space between them. She pulled away, to stare at him once more, "But I don't know anything about you," she said, shaking her head slightly.

It was true.

The little she did know was not at all appealing. He was a fighter, short-tempered, and a split-image of what Ryan Atwood used to be. Maybe that's why they had such a firing chemistry? Maybe that's why recently, Marissa had been bumping into him, in almost every place, and every time she did she would be replaced with the childish butterflies, or something more eloquent for that matter. She simply could not stop staring into his dark, brooding eyes. Everything she felt about it, seemed to be plastered into place only the night before. As though, one day she barely knew him, and the next she loved him with such utter passion that not even Aphrodite herself could get rid of.

"You know that I'm Kevin," he pointed out, "You know what I'm like, you know I like _you. _You know it's not wrong, you know it doesn't _feel _wrong," he said, and all this confused her more. Time was racing as she stood there in his arms, underneath the glittering stars. She felt as though each and every one of them were judging her- judging her, because she didn't give Ryan what he obviously deserved, at least a good bye.

Marissa hands swung to her side, as she pulled away, "Can we walk?" she asked, not giving him much of a choice. He couldn't describe what he felt for her, as she started to head in the opposite direction. For a while, he lingered behind her, simply studying her poised step. Thoughts of how he probably didn't deserve her, raced through his mind. _Wow, a Cooper girl_- he thought to himself, and soon he jogged over to her side.

Marissa walked silently, as she tried to think of everything that was happening. Just the night before, she had seen Volchok in the Bait Shop. Just the night before, she had been wondering about the mysteries that his lips held. But today, after not being able to refuse an offer to meet at the beach, there they were. She was no longer curious of how his lips tasted, rather, she was hungry for that very taste even though she concealed it so subtly. She _knew _it was wrong, blowing off her date with Ryan that very evening, and even lying to him about going elsewhere. If only she could have been entirely truthful with him. If only she could get rid of the guilt paining her, and gnawing at the edges of her mind. It was all ruining such a magical evening, which she could have spent getting to know this guy.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally broke the silence, aching to hear her soft voice again. Marissa turned to him, and sighed.

"I'm thinking, that although this feels so great, it _is _so wrong," she frowned, "I'm thinking about how good your kiss tasted, and how I want to taste it again, but my heart won't let me. I'm thinking about how I'm sure you'll hurt me in the end, because this is probably another scheme of yours to get back at Johnny, or Ryan or whoever the hell you want to get back at, and I just don't know," she said, closing her eyes.

He stopped, and took her hand, so that she too would stop. He looked down at her, as though disappointed that she would think that, "Marissa," he said, giving her the most gentle, but luscious kiss that he could conjure, "I like you, I _love _you," he corrected himself, not knowing what else to say to let her believe how he felt for her.

She'd been told that many times before. Whether be it through platonic love, through her parents, through _Ryan. _She was well accustomed to the words, and yet when _he _said it, everything in her life, everything she thought she knew, seemed to jumble up out of place. When she heard him say it, it was as though all the right in the world, seemed wrong. All her values, seemed worthless. Nothing mattered, but knowing just how to reply back to him, just how to convey that she felt the same way. She willed her lips to meet him half way, to tell him that she felt for him, too, but they were too awed to even mutter a word.

"And I understand if you can't say it back, yet," he whispered softly, as he brushed a strand of her out of her face, "You're beautiful, Marissa," he said, as though truly amazed at how breathtakingly gorgeous she looked as the wind ruffled her hair, and as the midnight glow of the moon reflected off her skin. She looked away, and he placed his fingertips on her chin so that she would look back up at him, giving him more of a chance to admire her.

"Kevin," she said, her lips pressed together, "What am I going to do?" she whimpered softly, holding her gaze with his confidently.

The corners of his lips turned into the gentlest smile, "I can kiss you, and you can then tell me if this feels right to you. We'll work from there," he said, cradling her face between his fingertips as he pressed his lips against hers. After a moment's time, he pulled away his gaze never straying from hers, "How did that feel?" he said, intensely relying on what she said next.

"It felt nice," she said, not knowing how else to express her violent emotions, "I mean, right, and wrong, but good," she said, looking up at him her eyebrows slightly scrunched up so that he would understand just how confusing this was for her. He nodded, and wordlessly, they continued to walk. Marissa felt that she owed him at least an explanation, "You have to understand where I'm coming from," she said quietly, "I still have a boyfriend, that I love, or loved, and the worst is still ahead of me because somehow, I have to end this if I want to be with you," she said quietly, trying to organize the rest of her thoughts, "You can't expect me to be okay with all of this right away. It's too fast, Kevin. You make me feel so, so _great, _and beautiful, and in more love than I have ever been before. And to tell you the truth, it scares me…" He looked at her inquisitively, and she continued to talk, "What I thought was love, turned out to be a dragged-out infatuation, and I thought it didn't get better than that. Now that it _does, _I'm scared to death about how I'm going to feel, and how you're going to feel, and whether or not you're going to love me for the amateur person at love that I am,"

"Hey," he said, as he ran his hand down her cheek, grazing it lightly, "I barely know you, and I'm crazy about you," he said, rather convincingly which made her smile, "I love the way you smile, Marissa," he said immediately after.

She blushed gently, "Stop," she giggled slightly, "Or I'll be with you, _just _cause you make me feel pretty," she joked, and started to laugh wildly.

"At least you'll be with me," he said, as he pulled her in for another kiss, another more passionate kiss. This time, Marissa kissed him back with the same urgency, the same want, and the same love. Marissa pulled away, with an apologetic flare in her eyes,

"Listen, I have to get going," she nodded to herself reproachfully, so that she could first, convince herself to leave, "I told Ryan I was sick, and if he's a _good _boyfriend (which he is), then he'll come visit me soon," she said, "I don't want to be caught just yet- I don't think I'm ready to tell people," she said, looking up at him as though for approval. He shrugged,

"When _are _you going to tell people?" he said, trying to hide his hurt behind his indifferent stare. Marissa kept quiet for a moment, for fear that she might squeak out something stupid, something typical.

"I'll tell people," she said, trying to convince herself by saying so, "I _will _tell Ryan, though. Tonight," she gulped. She could see an ounce of satisfaction harboured deep within him, and she tried to comfort herself using that spark she noticed. But she couldn't. She kept imagining the look of sheer everything on Ryan's face, and she had no idea what to expect.

"Don't do it if you're not ready," he said reassuringly, as he placed a hand on her shoulder firmly, "I want you to be okay with this- 100 percent okay with this. Until then, I'll wait. I'll wait for you, even for that 1 percent, okay?"

Marissa smiled weakly, "Okay, but same goes for you," she said, and nodded as she turned to leave.

"I'm already _more _than 100 percent sure," he grinned at her, "And don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he smirked softly, as he pulled her lanky body over to him, tangling her lips with hers.

When they pulled away, Marissa smiled with a feeling so intense in the gut of her stomach. In a way, she knew that she too, was certainly sure. In a way, she knew that even if she wasn't, she wanted it- she wanted it more than anything, and she couldn't take that want away. She gave him a last hug, before she started to saunter away,

"Hey, Marissa? You need a ride?" he called out from behind her, a moment later. She turned to him and shrugged,

"Nah, I'm okay Kevin," she said giving him a light smile from a few meters away, "Good night,"


End file.
